DC COMICS: Team Arrow (Arrow S2 Ep 14 Time of Death)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW Time of Death" is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Arrow, and the thirty-seventh episode overall. It aired on February 26, 2014. TRAILER: PLOT: At the Kord Industries building, William Tockman (Knepper) guides two thugs by radio, giving them precise instructions down to the second to ascend to a secure floor, and knock out a security detail carrying a mysterious item in a briefcase. Once the thugs retrieve the item, Tockman instructs them to wait in a precise, but seemingly vulnerable spot for a few seconds, though one thug impatiently disobeys, and is forced to kill a guard as a result. The alarms tripped, the thugs escape the building and muscle their way through the police, blending in outside with an approaching protest. Sara spars with Oliver and Diggle, after which the three compare wartime scars, leaving Felicity left out. As Oliver and Sara plan not to flaunt their recent coupling at the party for Sara’s return, back in the past, Oliver, Sara and Slade eye the Amazo freighter from a distance, before a small plane passes overhead, but ends up shot out of the sky. Meanwhile in the present, Tockman kills the thug who disobeyed him, spouting the virtues of patience from ‘War and Peace.’ The Lances (save for Laurel) show up to the party at the Queen mansion, leading Sin to almost expose Sara’s identity by acting too familiar. Quentin takes Oliver aside to apologize for how he’d treated him about Sara after his return from the island, after which Quentin and Dinah seem to bond over their renewed family. Oliver and his mother bitterly pretend to be fine for the sake of appearances with Thea, before the latest crime calls both Quentin and Oliver away. Quentin meets with Arrow and Canary to alert them to the deceased thug, handing over the murder weapon, as Oliver deduces that the item Tockman stole is an experimental “skeleton key” that Queen Industries stopped production of, and could potentially be used to open bank vaults. Later, Canary offers some unwelcome advice to Felicity as she attempts to train, while Oliver assures her of her worth in finding Tockman. Back in the past, Sara finds the survivor of the plane barely alive, and sends Oliver for medical supplies. Quentin drops by Laurel’s apartment to talk her into a more intimate family dinner, believing that that his relationship with Dinah is on the mend, before Tockman’s latest crime calls Quentin away. At the scene, Tockman’s men load up a bank vault’s money, just barely escaping before Oliver and Sara arrive, though when Felicity attempts to track the thugs down, Tockman hacks into their network and threatens that he rigged a nearby bus to collide with an impending freight train. Sara manages to pursue Tockman to the alley and wound him with a baton, though he escapes just as Oliver catches up to the bus on his motorcycle, and stops the collision with a moment to spare. Back at Verdant, Thea points out to Oliver that things seem tense between he and Moira, though Oliver denies anything wrong. Meanwhile downstairs, Felicity has managed to improve their computer security, while Sara’s blood analysis has revealed the man to have MacGregor’s syndrome, a disease just rare enough to identify the criminal in medical databases. Oliver and Sara visit the location where Tockman is supposedly registered, though he anticipated Felicity’s move, and infiltrates the lair’s computers once again, this time destroying them with an explosive virus. While Felicity tries desperately to salvage the wrecked computers, Oliver poses they move a large amount of money into his personal account to act as bait for Tockman, though in the meantime a bitter Felicity suggests Sara go to her family dinner. Sara asks Oliver to tag along for emotional support, and Diggle assures Felicity that she’s irreplaceable. A short while later, Sara and Oliver show up at the dinner, though Laurel and the others are predictably surprised to see Oliver. The conversation turns sour when Quentin suggests Dinah quit her job and return to Starling, forcing Dinah to reveal that she has someone else in Central City. Laurel quickly deduces from Oliver and Sara’s table behavior that they too have rekindled their relationship, causing her to berate her family and storm out of the apartment. Back in the past, Sara comforts the dying pilot, who asks Sara to find his 12 year-old daughter, who will have no one after his passing. Oliver angrily confronts Laurel in the hallway, having grown tired of Laurel blaming everyone else for her own issues and insecurities. Oliver renounces his ability to care about Laurel’s continued spiral, before returning to the lair to find that Felicity has mysteriously disappeared, though she soon calls in to reveal that she set up her own trap for Tockman at the Starling bank. A while later, Oliver, Diggle and Sara manage to find Felicity before Tockman and his men arrive, though Tockman soon makes his presence known, and shuts off nearby gas mains to cause a potential explosion. Diggle races to attend to the valves, while Oliver goes after Tockman’s thugs, and Felicity realizes she can track Tockman’s movements through the mains. She and Sara manage to finally confront the villain, who insists he stole the money for his dying sister, before raising his gun. Felicity shoves Sara out of the way of the bullet, grazing herself, before using Tockman’s own virus to detonate the phone in his jacket, knocking him out. Sara patches up a somewhat drugged out Felicity, as Oliver inquires about her feeling left out of late. Felicity admits she had grown used to being Oliver’s “girl,” though he assures her she still is. Shortly thereafter upstairs, Sara settles into her job as the new Verdant bartender, as Oliver gets an urgent text from Thea, and Laurel shows up to make amends with her sister. Laurel begs Sara not to hate her for what she’s become, before the two finally embrace. Awhile later, Sin greets Sara upstairs, as we see that the young girl in a photo from the pilot was indeed Sin. After the pilot died, Oliver found a parachute in the plane wreckage that they might use to get aboard Ivo’s freighter. Meanwhile in the present, Oliver arrives home to find that Thea tricked him into meeting with his mother, who herself was busy entertaining a guest at the mansion. Moira introduces Oliver to the man, none other than the present day Slade Wilson. MONITOR'S NOTES: DC Universe Easter Eggs In this episode, on a passing bus was a movie poster of Blue Devil the 3D movie. No word yet if we might see more of this, but it was nice to see this. At the end of the episode Sara Lance (Black Canary) mentioned that she worked at the Oblivion Bar. The Oblivion Bar is a bar and tavern located in a pocket dimension in the overlap of a number of different universes. Magical in nature, the bar has entrances in many places, including Atlanta, Georgia, New York, Gotham City, Metropolis, and New Orleans. These entrances are only visible to those with magic powers and the doors drift from place to place over time, although they can be tracked and remain recognisable through magic. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:Kord Industries Category:The Clock King Category:John Diggle Category:Black Canary Category:Deathstroke the Terminator Category:Amazo Category:Sin Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Central City Category:Blue Devil Category:CW Arrow Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary